The Archives
by Amann0407
Summary: A history of the various factions in the Stargate: Golden Dawn universe


**The Alesian Empire**

* * *

22,000 years ago, a group of exiled soldiers and naval personnel were sent to a cold, harsh, and dreary planet on the edge of the Avalon Galaxy, condemned as traitors to the powerful Lantean Empire after a failed coup by their leader Fleet Captain Amann Adar. In addition to the harsh arctic climate, the planet also possessed a gravity rating of 5G. Finally, a native population known as the Drow, a humanoid species bent on isolation and constant warfare between the various tribes, were present on the planet and were not welcoming to the newcomers. War broke out between the nearest of the tribes and the exiles, creating a month long conflict that was a stalemate at first, until the exiles recieved a boost when a small fleet of ships defected from the Lantean Empire, led by Captain Renate Le'Nae. This control of the orbitals above their new planet, plus the overwhelming technological superiority gave Amann Adar an edge to the upcoming conflict, achieving recon and air superiority over the less advanced Drow, who had lost their space faring technology long ago due to civil war and fragmentation of the major clans.

Taelira, the war leader and princess of the Una Pel (Moon People), surrendered to Amann Adar and his group of exiles. Recognizing the opportunity to forge peace with the Drow species, Amann proposed an alliance to unify the Drow people and give them their star birthright back. Taelira took it a step further and proposed marriage, which Amann accepted. Soon after, the planet was renamed Alesia after Amann Adar's famous ancestor, the shield maiden of Avalon and powerful noblewoman Alesia Adar. Amann and Taelira planned out the best route to unify the Drow people, with three of Amann's primary subordinates taking up various roles in the newly formed army. Hiel Jagan, Renate Le'Nae, and Aleus Ryos would be known as the Three Commanders, and would be the founders of the Alesian Fleet and Legions. It is often said that Alesia was an army before it was a nation, and this certainly seems true from the historical record. This was helped with the smuggling of weapons and supplies from the Angerians, a society of smugglers from the Lantean city Admah.

Over the next decade, war would rage across the planet, with tribes of Drow falling to the Alesian led alliance either through conquest or diplomacy, with the eventual result of an Alesian victory. This event was known as the Drow Reunification, and would see the signing of the Alesian Accords in which the Alesians would rule the planet, but have the reformed Drow Matriarchy as allies in perpetuity and a voice in the new star nation. This would be the foundation of one of the most powerful empires in the galactic cluster. The Alesian Empire.

Even with the new alliance and the foundation of the Alesian Empire, there were many significant challenges to the new nation. Alesia itself was a metal poor world, with few high grade materials to make orbital habitats, buildings, or ships. Much of the technology of the Lanteans had to be reinvented over the millennia. The insystem world of Telara was settled, a far more temperate world that possessed enough metals to facilitate the immediate needs of the Alesians. For the first nine thousand years, the Alesians steadily built up their population and resources under the Alesian High Command, with Amann and his Three Commanders the primary leaders of the Empire. The Empire was relatively peaceful, with their Angerian allies forming the nearby Angerian State. The Angerians were largely nomadic, most of their population spent their time in ships laying the foundation for industry and trade that would benefit them and the Alesian Empire. funneling resources to the Alesians in exchange for military protection.

It was inevitable that the Alesians would soon be drawn into war with their neighbors in their expansion for more resources. The Tarsus system about forty light years away from Alesia had an advanced space faring human population known as the Kingdom of Tarsus, and had laid claim to resources in the surrounding systems. The conflict first started when a Tarsian Fleet encountered a fleet of Angerian mining ships, ordering the Angerians lower their shields and surrender. The Angerians, annoyed by the abrupt demands, called in a fleet of Alesian destroyers. Aleus Ryos, commander of the 2nd Destroyer Squadron, commanded a fleet of five ships as he came to the rescue of the beleaguered miners. Negotiations were attempted but failed as the Tarsians opened fire.

A short but vicious battle ensued, with one Alesian ship disabled as three Tarsian ships were destroyed in the exchange. Both nations began a fleet buildup as the war escalated, with the Tarsian fleet at first attempting to besiege Alesia, but this was quickly countered as the Alesian fleet hit the supply depots and logistic ships, forcing the numerically superior Tarsus fleet to withdraw. The Alesians then launched a surprise attack on Tarsus after successfully drawing their defense fleet away from the main system, capturing the Tarsian government. The Kingdom of Tarsus became the first of the newly taken Alesian worlds, and it would prove to be a critical industrial shipyard for the Alesians.

It was here that the Alesian expansion truly began, offering peaceful annexation for the Empire before attempting military conquest. Over the next few thousand years, the Alesian Empire expanded from a paltry four worlds to over a thousand member worlds, with the control of several thousand uninhabited star systems for mining and resource exploitation. During the initial conquest of the Core Worlds, the Lord Commander of Alesia recognized that absolute power solely in his hands would not sit well with the new worlds, leading to tensions that could lead to rebellion and civil war.

To fully unite the planets under Alesian control, Amann Adar ceded much of his absolute authority to found both the High and Lower Councils, both of which would play a significant role in the power structure of the Empire. The High Council would command and oversee the daily running of the Empire, forming a powerful executive as well as exerting civilian control over the Alesian High Command, with Amann Adar retaining command of the security, intelligence, and military forces of the Empire. Others would get elected for their expertise in various fields, such as Amann's twin sister Alexis Adar overseeing the Healer Corps as well as the Science Bureau. Princess Taelira would hold a position on the High Council as the Drow's direct representative in the Alesian government, while Diemos Din oversaw the financial, industrial, and economic interests of the new government. Mikoros was the last member elected to the Council as the internal diplomat to the various planetary governments to mediate disputes between them as well as any disputes with the central Alesian authority. This would later be taken over by Lucia Din, who oversaw and was responsible for the tranquility and low domestic unrest for the Empire's subjects.

While the High Council retained it's executive power that was once solely Amann Adar's domain, the Lower Council was formed as the lawmaking body for the Empire, each member world electing a representative to send to Alesia to oversee their interests. While many of the older Alesians were satisfied with the absolute rule of Amann Adar, the Lower Council was met with overwhelming positive feedback from the younger Alesians and the member worlds, cementing the power of the Empire. The member worlds felt they had a voice in the new government, and combined with the fact that much of the internal rule was retained locally as well as the massive Alesian investments into their planets, made the Core and Mid Region worlds extremely loyal to the Alesians with only a few exceptions.

Securing the loyalty of their new member worlds, the Alesian Empire vastly expanded their industrial infrastructure, spending the majority of their resources on their newly taken planets, with a significant portion funding scientific developments in a wide variety of fields. The Alesians developed extremely advanced AIs and bio sciences, particularly in the fields of genetic engineering and medicine. These efforts saw a standard of living in the Alesian Empire that was unmatched compared to the rest of the galaxy. The Alesian Core worlds, as well as Alesia and Telara itself, became vastly wealthy, with nearly 80% of the 200 billion citizens living on those worlds. This allowed the Alesian military to greatly expand in numbers, capabilities, and ships. In a short amount of time, the Alesian military went from being a second rate power with unremarkable technology to being capable of matching the full might of the Asgard or the Lanteans, despite being overall less advanced than their Lantean cousins.

A thousand years after the fall of the Lanteans, the Alesians ramped up their ship building projects, building up their military in a bid to claim the rest of the galaxy. This was met with alarm from the remaining members of the Four Great Races Alliance. The Asgard in particular viewed the Alesian campaigns as an infringement of the rights of less advanced species and decided that the Alesian military buildup boded ill for the galaxy and might even pose a real threat to their own sovereignty. The Asgard declared war on the Alesian Empire before the buildup could be completed, using their superior hyperdrives to attack isolated Alesian ships. The Alesians suffered numerous losses as they were driven back to the Mid-Region worlds, losing nearly a third of their capital ships in the process. Yet the Asgard had lost hundreds of ships of their own, and could not use their superior FTL speed to blitz isolated ships now that the Alesians had far less territory to defend. A stalemate was reached after the Asgard tried to attack Alesia itself, but were decisively defeated by a detachment of 10th Fleet under the command of Renate Le'Nae and the Homeworld Defense Fleet commanded jointly by Hiel Jagan and Amann Adar.

The battle raged for hours, with the Asgard suffering a loss rate of seven ships for every Alesian ship they killed. It was at this battle that the first Angelan-class dreadnoughts made their debut, the Alesian tendency to give their ships more weapons paying off handsomely as entire fleets of Asgard vessels disappeared underneath the fury of the _Valkyrie_, _Conqueror_, _Angelan_, _Invictus_, and _Nemesis. _The Angelans were the toughest and most powerful Alesian ships ever built, and featured the new neutron beam batteries, which were a new development of Alesian technology, showcasing unprecedented firepower in dealing with both shields and armor as compensation for their less advanced shields and drone technology. Older Alesian ships were retrofitted with the new weapons, making the Alesian fleet a true threat to anyone in the known universe. Even the powerful Lantean fleet would have hesitated before engaging Alesian warships despite their more advanced shields.

The Asgard, knowing that they could not win a conventional war even if they managed to destroy the Alesian fleet, sought a new strategy of containment. Yet the Alesians had demonstrated that their impressive industry, while limited to only a few major worlds, could out build even the Asgard if left unchecked. The Asgard settled on planting a time dilation device in the heart of Alesian space to place them in time stasis. The device would freeze the Alesians for several thousand years as the Asgard would build up a truly massive fleet that held a technological as well as a numerical edge over the Alesians. The device was planted successfully and the Asgard breathed a sigh of relief as they began to rebuild. However, the rise of the Replicator threat soon occupied their attention, and the Alesians were quickly forgotten as the Asgard fought for their very survival.

The Alesian Empire, once long forgotten, made a name for itself as it arose from time stasis in the year 1995. After a period of buildup and scouting the galaxy, the Alesians were once again poised to claim the galaxy underneath the aegis of the eagle, their mighty war fleet and ground forces unmatched by the rest of the galaxy and their economic prosperity second to none.


End file.
